


I won't fall in love with falling

by NightSkyBear



Series: Fics that'll never be finished [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Tyler, Brendon wants to corrupt Tyler's kid, Dallon won't let him, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirty Josh, Frank and Gerard are just there to be there, He's not important to this story tho, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Innocent Tyler, Jealous Tyler, Josh swears a lot, M/M, Magic, Melanie is super sweet, Oblivious Tyler, Patrick loves Tyler's child, Rich Tyler, Superpowers, Tags May Change, Troye is just here cause i love him, Tyler and Zack are the only kids, Tyler gets a dog, Tyler has superpowers, Tyler refuses to curse, because i love dogs, for future references, josh tops, lots of fucking fluff, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Josh is a babysitter and Tyler needs him to watch his child for him, what Tyler neglects to tell Josh is that the little boy is very smart and has freaking super powers.Read the notes before you read this please.discontinued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is more like each chapter has a different thing going on with it like for example  
> 'Josh is Tyler's kid's babysitter and since Josh did such a good job and Tyler needs a regular babysitter that he asks Josh to move in with him and be his regular babysitter' in one chapter and in another it's like 'Tyler asks Josh to go with him to his ex-fiance's wedding because he doesn't want to go alone' but they'll still be connected. I don't know how to explain good but i promise it'll make sense when i get finished with the other chapters but for now just try to enjoy it as best you can because the first chapter is a bit rough, i made it at 3 am and worked on it until it was finish which was around the next day at 2 am.
> 
> it seems all over the place but everything in this chapter will make since in the next chapter.

Tyler was on his couch 'watching' Frozen with his son, Matthew and the part where Elsa was singing about letting something go and Tyler heard his 5 year old giggle and call him. "Daddy! Look i can do what Elsa's doing, watch this!" Matthew said excitedly, Tyler briefly acknowledged him and Matthew noticed. "Daddy you aren't even looking! Watch!" Matthew complained and put his face where Tyler's phone was, Tyler locked his phone and gave his son his attention. "Okay Matty. I'm watching, go ahead and be Elsa," Tyler said with a big smile, he was genuinely interested in his son being Elsa. Matthew focused on his hand and stuck out his tongue, he had got that from Jenna, Tyler watched with an eyebrow cocked. Matthew twitched his hand slightly and nothing happened he tried a few more times and nothing happened sighed and tried one more time and a small snowball appeared and he looked wide-eye at the snowball with a huge smile, he then turned to his dad and saw that he also had a huge smile on his face.

"Matty! You did it! Good Job, now here's what i want you to do. Hold it and move your other hand around the one you have the snowball," Tyler instructed, Matt did what he was told and he made the small ball into a bigger one. He smiled up at Tyler and giggled, "It's bigger now! I did it just like you! Daddy do yours!" Matty said with the snowball still in his hand, he looked at Tyler expectantly and Tyler just smiled and quickly and effortlessly made a motion as if he was scooping up something and a snowball appeared slightly bigger than Matt's because he didn't want to make him feel bad about not being able to make it bigger. Matthew squealed and got closer to the snowball and Tyler flicked it at him and it burst over his tan skin and his fluffy brown hair, Matthew started giggling and the snow made him adorable so Tyler had to take a picture.  
  
Tyler got out his phone and snapped a picture of his giggling son, Tyler took the time to look at him. His soft, beautiful sky blue eyes, the way his brown fluffy hair was growing past his forehead and to his neck, Tyler reminded himself to get it cut again since it grew about 3 to four inches every month and a half. His face had few freckle patches on his cheeks which were slightly chubby. His eyelashes were naturally long and curled, that came from Tyler. Tyler loved this little boy and would do anything for him. The moms at Matt's kindergarten would constantly talk about how Matthew thought he was better than everyone else even though he was fucking five years old, Tyler would hear a group of moms with their gross, snot nosed kids talk about the new thing Tyler would buy Matt like that one time he came in school with a pair of Air Jordan 4 Retro OG shoes and another time it was about a pair of Gucci straight leg jeans that weren't even that expensive and for a month the 'gruesome gossip girls' as everyone calls them had talked about the 1,495 thousand dollars Tyler spent on a Floral field jacket with a packaway hood and the 425 hundred he spent for a pair of House Check Panel leather ankle boots and a Gucci wool tiger crewneck sweater that costs 395 hundred dollars and he made sure to get a mini classic cashmere scarf in check and to top it all off he got the 5 year old a 495 hundred dollar canvas check and leather backpack and he over heard one of the moms add all that money up and it added up to 2,810 thousand dollars and he didn't even notice any changes to his bank account and Tyler smirked when the other moms looked at him with their mouths open. Tyler usually was modest about having a bunch of nice things a money and all that but these bitches called his child who is the sweetest most modest kid ever a brat, he showed them. But Tyler may have been rich but he wasn't stupid, after that time at school he put Matt's clothes up in a box for special occasions because he wasn't about to let a 5 year old walk around in over 2 thousand dollars worth of clothes.  
  
Tyler smirked at the memories, suddenly he heard his phone ring he looked at the caller I.D and it was his little brother, he smiled and answered. "Hey Zack, how are you and the family doing?" Tyler asked immediately, he hadn't talked to his baby brother in quite sometime since they were busy with their company. "Hey Ty how are you and bunny? and Tate's fine but poor Taylor has a cold, did you have something to do with this?" Zack joked asked, Tyler chuckled, his family knew of Tyler and Matthew's special abilities since his mom had them too, he looked at his son who went back to his movie. "We're fine, little buddy's watching a movie and no i didn't not use my powers to give your baby a cold. Not trying to sound rude but what do you need? Is there a specific reason you called?" Tyler asked and started to play in his hair absentmindedly.  
  
"Yeah Ty, You're mom and dad need to put a few millions in your bank and we need you to come sign this paper saying that you'll take over everything when their gone ya know, just in case and we are very busy and need your help with a lot of things and it's gonna probably take hours so bring back up comfy clothes," Tyler's brother said casually like it was a normal everyday thing, in the Joseph's household it is. "Alright Zack, you know how to put the money in my bank so will you do that? i gotta find a babysitter fot Matt then I'll be on my way," Zack hummed in response and hung up. Tyler ran upstairs and slipped into a black suit and shoes, he checked the time and it was 2:35 oa monday Tyler groaned, most babysitters were in school at this time. He really needs to get a regular babysitter, he looked around trying figure out what he was gonna do. He thought back to the babysitter that Zack told him about a few months back, he checked to see if he still had his number. He scrolled through the tons of contacts until he found it, he called the number and prayed that this dude wasn't busy. He sighed in relief when the call was received.

"Hi yes are you-" Tyler read the contact it was under and it said 'Josh the babysitter'. "Are you Josh the babysitter?" Tyler asked. "Why yes i am, what can i help you with?" Josh asked with happy attitude, Tyler was already starting to like this person. "I need a babysitter for my son Matthew, do you babysit overnight?" Tyler asked nervously, he really needed to get to work and he had a feeling that they'd be there all night. "Yes, but i have a few things that i'd like if i was staying over night." Josh said, Tyler felt something pulling at his pants and a small 'Daddy' he looked down and saw Matthew. "Um excuse me, Josh" Tyler said before kneeling down to Matthew. "Matt, Daddy's on the phone i asked you not to interrupt me when i'm on the phone unless it's important or an emergency. What's the emergency buddy?" Tyler asked softly before pushing his hair back behind his ears so he could see his face. "Daddy i did a oopsie, You gotta come to the living room," Matthew said quickly then started pulling Tyler down the stairs and into the living room, Tyler forgot Josh was on the phone and he put the phone in his breast pocket. Tyler reached the living room and the new TV he just bought was on fire, Tyler quickly motioned for the fire extinguisher with two fingers and it flew into his hands and he immediately used it on the fire. When it was out he looked at Matthew who looked at him guiltily, Tyler used his telekinesis to bring Matthew to him knowing that he wasn't going to come on his own.

"Matthew. What have i told you about trying to do things without me in the room?" Tyler asked sternly, Matthew frowned and hung his head low, guiltily. "You said not to because i can't fully control it and the results could be dangerous." He said, his voice full of regret. "That's right. Now what did you do?" Tyler asked seriously, tears started to fall from Matt's eyes. "I used it anyway and set fire to the new TV," Matt replied. "Yes Matthew, it was dangerous and you could have set the house on fire with both of us in it. you could have hurt yourself and you only have one power out of multiple, down. Don't do it again Matt." Tyler said sternly, he suddenly remembered he was on the phone so he quickly grabs it out and puts against his ear.

"Hello? Josh? Are you still there?" Tyler asked nervously, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah uh, yeah i'm here. About the things i would need, somewhere to take a nap, if the child has any sleeping problems or if anything affects him while sleeping like a breathing problem or sleepwalking or anything like that and a list of do's and don't's for me." Josh explained, Tyler thought about it, Matthew didn't have any problems while sleeping. Josh could sleep in the guest bedroom that's close to Matty's room. He'd text Josh the do's and don't's. "Okay, that's okay with me, do you have transportation" Tyler asked, if something happened he'd want his baby and Josh to be safe even if Josh had to use one of his cars. "Yes Sir, What time should i come over?" Josh asked, it sounded like he was getting his stuff because there was shuffling and jingles of keys.

"Right now if possible, i'll text you the address," Tyler told him then hung up, he sat Matty down on the couch and told him not to move then went to his bedroom and packed his sweatpants, a too big hoodie and a pair of kangaroo slippers. He texted Josh the address and waited for him to come. The doorbell rang after 20 minutes and Tyler ran back downstairs and quickly opened the door and he did not expect what he saw, the man had dyed crimson red hair, a nose ring, black gauges and a colorful tattoo sleeve on his muscled arm. "Hi, i'm Josh and you, i assume, called for babysitting services," Josh said with his hand out to shake Tyler's. Tyler stared dumbly at it for 10 seconds before he snapped back to reality and shook Josh's hand, he awkwardly motioned for the super attractive man to come in. 

He guided Josh to the living room where Matt was sitting down on the couch obediently. "Matthew, this is Josh, he's gonna watch you while daddy's at work, come say 'Hi'" Tyler said to the young child, Matt excitedly ran over and waved at Josh. "Hi! My name is Matthew Sebastian Joseph and i'm-" He counted to five on his fingers and held it up to Josh, "this many!" Josh smiled at the cute little boy. "Hello Matthew, I'm Josh Dun and since i don't have enough fingers to tell you my age i'm just gonna say it, I'm 25" Josh said with just as much enthusiasm  as Matt, Tyler smiled at the man and his child.

"I'm Tyler, Okay so that's out of the way i'm gonna tell you the do's. Josh there is a list of what to feed Matty and what time to feed him at on the fridge in the kitchen which i'll show you, water and fruit after every meal. He is allowed in the playroom for 45 minutes and no longer. He is allowed to go into the backyard but not the tree house. You are allowed to help yourself to whatever is in the fridge well except the second shelf, that's Matthew's food. You can order food or whatever but don't eat in my living room and also when Matt is eating make him sit at his Spiderman table. You can go into whatever room you'd like except my office, bedroom and my library. Matthew has to be in bed by 9, he can't watch TV before bed or drink anything or eat anything. You can order a movie or whatever you'd like. Now a list of don'ts. Don't have anyone in my house and if a lady with blonde hair and blue eyes comes by asking for Matt, don't let her see him but you can invite her in but don't say anything nice to her just treat her human. Don't let Matt have any of the brownies on the stove, when Matt's asleep you may have some of them but don't eat them all. Matthew has a friend that's supposed to come by at 3:30 so i would totally appreciate if you'd watch her too, her mom will pick her up around 5. There's a playground not far from here that you can take them to and if you can deal with a hyperactive Matt, you can get them ice cream and yourself some too. And i have a guest bedroom you can stay in," Tyler paused to breathe then continued. "Also i'll pay you extra if you'd run a few errands for me you can even take one of my cars, Matt is well behaved in public and he's obedient so you can take him with you," Tyler asked and looked to Josh to see if he was still listening. 

"Okay i got it and sure i can do that, it's not a problem. Just show me around and i can take it from there." Josh said looking around the huge living room, Tyler nodded. 'Okay follow me." Tyler said, He walked to the kitchen which had a Samsung refrigerator with a TV screen on the right side of it and a water dispenser and a mini bar in the far left corner, there was a breakfast bar with a marble top in the middle of the room and the room was just plain white. Josh stared wide eyed at the kitchen, he realized why this brown haired man had such a beautiful and big house. Tyler showed him the playroom which had what Josh believed was over 75 games, an Xbox 360 hooked up to a 70 inch TV mounted to the wall and there was a shelf that had a Wii U and a PlayStation on it and on the glass coffee table under the TV was a Nintendo 64 with Mario Kart 64 in the slot, it had one controller plugged in it and three more lined up on the side of it. Josh looked at the other half of the room and there was a pool table on the right side of the room and pool cues lined up on the wall. Over all it looked like a big arcade and Josh was awestruck.

Tyler continued the tour and showed Josh a huge bathroom a few doors down from the game room, then he showed Josh a music room that had a ukulele, grand piano, drums, three guitars hanging on the wall, a bass and other random instruments. Tyler led Josh upstairs and showed him all the bathrooms, closets and all that other stuff. And lastly he showed Matthew's bedroom, he had a twin sized mattress on a bunk bed frame that had a few steps to walk up and lay in the bed and had a small slide you could slide down and it had a space underneath the frame that had a little play area that had toys and books in it. Josh looked around and saw that the little boy had a small expensive looking drumset and a tiny karaoke machine near it, there was a shelf that wrapped all the way around the room and it was mostly toys, books and movies lined up neatly. There also was a skylight in the middle of the room so the room was lit up with only natural light but it still had lights for when it's night. Josh walked around the room and he saw a built-in trampoline and a ball pit by his bed, Tyler then guided him to a door, Josh opened it and it was a walk in closet. Expensive looking shoes were lined up neatly and sorted by color on one side of the wall and on another side was a medium sized mirror and each side had three drawers and in those drawers were underwear, more shoes, and pyjamas.

The room was a light blue color and it had white stripes evenly across it. Matthew's clothes were hanging up in three different parts of the room, everything had it's own group. The fancy dress clothes like suits, tuxedos and all that kind of stuff were hung up in the middle of the room, The play clothes and clothes for around the house were next to them, and there were a few Disney princess dresses and Disney princes outfits hanging up on a pull out rack. Josh was still wide eyed because this closet alone was bigger than his bedroom and if this is how Tyler's kid's room looked then imagine what his own room looked like. 

"Holy shit." was all Josh could say when he looked back at Tyler, Tyler looked at Josh and gave him a disapproving look. "Don't curse in my house please, it isn't allowed, now that i've shown you everything i gotta go, if you need me call me on the number i called you on but try not to need me please? I'm very busy." Tyler said quickly while looking at his phone, Zack had texted him he was taking too long. He grabbed a outfit from the play clothes area and then grabbed Josh's arm and for a brief second he admire how perfect they felt, he shook his head and pulled Josh out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Matt was sitting on his small red beanbag chair watching some Disney movie that Tyler didn't care enough to see, He went into the hallway where you first walk in and grabbed Matthew's backpack, he ran back into the living room where Josh and Matt was and thrusted what he had in Josh's hand, Josh was stunned for a few seconds and he stumbled back being caught off guard. 

"Okay i need you to put this on Matt, Help him with his homework if he needs it, and since it's now 3:34 Emily and her daughter Addison should be here soon, most likely she waited to get here before eating so you'll have to feed them, if Addie spills something on herself she has extra clothes here in that closet by the game room i showed you earlier, just give them to her she knows how to put them on herself. I'll text you what errands i need you to run and if you use one of my cars use the one with two car seats because you'll have to take Addie with you, the keys are hanging up by the garage door and Josh please don't crash my car, i don't want anyone to get hurt." Tyler said rapidly, He bent down to Matthew's level.

"Matthew don't give Josh any trouble and don't disobey him, if he tells you to sit, you sit. And do not use your powers or you will be in big trouble." Tyler whispered the last part into Matthew's ear so Josh wouldn't hear, Matt nodded his head and Tyler smiled and gave him a big kiss on the head. He stood back up to Josh and pulled out his wallet, and pulled out a wad of money and gave it to Josh. "You'll need this, and if you do take them to the park pack the apple slices, two sandwiches and juice boxes into this bag for both the kids," Tyler said quickly while walking towards the garage, Josh following suit. "Okay, i got it. Watch Matthew and Addison, take them to the park, and wherever you need me to go." Josh summed up, Tyler nodded and opened the door to the garage, he grabbed the keys to his 2016 Ferrari California T and rushed out the door. He turned back to Josh when he was by his car. "I don't want to come home and see my house is on fire." Tyler said sternly and got in his car and sped out the garage to the driveway and sped all the way down the street. Josh sighed and shut the door, he walked back to the living room and looked at the kid he was supposed to watch. He sat down on the couch and decided he'd go ahead and help the little boy with his homework, he opened the backpack and took out a small stack of paper. It was about five pages stacked together, Josh looked through each one of them.

The first page had pictures of different animals on it and under each of them was a line, you had to name the animal, there was a frog, a dog, a cat, a pig, a bat and for bonus points there was a panda. Josh flipped to the second one and it was math it had questions like 4 add 5 and 6 minus 4 just simple things like that there were 6 questions in all and another bonus point if you correctly answered 20 minus 14 and the rest of the pages were about the same. Josh took out a pencil and gave it to Matthew and gave him his homework. "If you have a question just ask okay? if you don't understand it i'll help you," Josh told him, Matthew just nodded and went to work on his problems. Josh paused the TV so the kid could concentrate and he took out his phone when he felt it buzz in his pocket, he looked at the message and it was Tyler telling him what he needed him to do. 

He has to take Matthew to get a haircut, go to the grocery store, pick up Tyler and Matthew's suits, get a bad wedding gift for a woman named 'Jenna' and lastly, he had to go to a place call 'Banana Republic' and get a certain suit called 'Standard Monogram Grey Wool Blend Suit Jacket' and a pair of trousers to match and Tyler sent another text after that telling Josh to look in the flower pot near the front door and get his card, and told Josh the card number. Josh looked in the flower pot and got out the card, he put it in his wallet to keep up with it. He went back to Matt and saw he unpaused the movie he was watching. "Matt, why are you watching TV? i thought you were doing you homework buddy?" Josh questioned, Matthew looked back at Josh. "I'm already finished, i did all the questions i was told to do so daddy lets me finish the movie," Matthew said innocently, he paused the movie again and gave Josh his homework to look over. Josh gladly took it, not believing the kid to have done all of that work in barely 10 minutes but when he looked at the papers he was shocked. The little boy had done every question right, not that it was super hard but for a five year old it was supposed to be pretty challenging. He looked at the kid for a second in shock but quickly shook his head and ran to the door because the doorbell was ringing. He opened it and a young woman stood with a little blonde haired girl with pigtails, Josh figured this was Addison and her mom. The woman was on her phone looking at emails, she started talking without looking up.

"Hey Tyler, Here's Addie, i was hoping you could watch her for the night. I have to work the night shift at the hospit-" She cut herself off when she looked up and saw she wasn't talking to Tyler. "Uh, who are you? Where is Tyler?" The woman asked, She had a thick British accent and when says 'Tyler' it sounds like 'Tyla'. "Well i'm Joshua, Tyler went to work and he also had to stay overnight so he hired me to babysit Matthew," Josh told her, Josh heard Matthew say that his phone had made a noise which Josh just figured it was Tyler telling him something else, he'd check later. The little girl's face lit up when she heard Matthew and she squeezed passed Josh and ran to him. 

"Oh okay, listen Joshua, since you're here and a babysitter, do you mind watching her for the night? If Tyler trusted you to watch his most beloved treasure i'm sure i could trust you to watch Addie." Emily asked, Josh thought about for a split second, this isn't his house so he didn't have the right to let someone else's kid stay there. "Uh sure i would love to watch her but this isn't my house, i'd have to ask Tyler." Josh while subconsciously running his fingers through his hair. "I could call him, hold on." Emily said and she dialed Tyler's number, he picked up on the third ring. 

"Hey Emily, What's up?" Tyler asked, there was the sound of his horn blowing and Tyler shouting 'Ever heard of a turn signal', Josh raised his eyebrow and slightly chuckled. "Tyler there's a guy named Joshua at your house babysitting Matt and i was wondering if he could watch her overnight," Emily asked Tyler, Tyler hummed. "Another late shift at the hospital? Sure Em, you just have to ask Josh if it's okay with him and if he says yeah don't worry about paying him, i'll do it." Tyler said, then suddenly Tyler was yelling again "You motherf- Gosh diddly darn it! Don't try to cut me off dirtbag!" Tyler said, trying hard not to swear, you could hear a small thud. Josh assumed that was Tyler hitting the steering wheel, he tried not laugh at this dude with mad road rage. Emily snickered at him though. "Thank you Ty! i really appreciate it!" She said then hung up because she didn't want Tyler to be focusing on the call and not the road.

"I guess i'll be watching Addison overnight then, is there any problems she has while sleeping that i need to know of?" Josh asked her, Emily shook her head and looked at her phone. "I really need to go, there's an emergency. Addi doesn't need much just feed her and help her brush her teeth before bed. Thank you Joshua!" The young lady said before running to her car and carefully driving away. Josh closed the door and wandered to the living room, he decided that he needed to go do the thing Tyler wanted him to do. 

"Okay kids, we have to go out and get a few things so let's go," Josh said, he went up to Matthew's room and into his closet and looked for a kid leash, almost every kid he babysat had a leash. He looked in a dresser in the corner of the room and he found two, he took them out and went back downstairs to the kids who were now standing by the garage door talking about shit that kids talked about. Josh grabbed all the keys that were on the keyholder and clicked the unlock button on all the remote fobs until he opened the car that had the two car seats, he put the key in his pocket and put the rest back where they were. 

"Get in the car so i can buckle you guys up," They obediently got in the car and sat in the seats, Josh buckled them in and got in himself. He turned on the car and the ABC song blasted loudly, Josh jumped out of his seat and quickly turned down the radio. He panted and held a hand over his chest then he heard giggling from the back so he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that the two kids were laughing at him, he chuckled at the cute children and he pulled out of the garage and headed to the barber Tyler wanted him to go to.

\--------------

Josh reached the the barber shop and he had no idea what hairstyle to give him, he called Tyler but all he said what 'Do whatever, make it look nice. Don't call me, i'm busy.' so he was sitting in the barber shop with Matthew who was getting a medium sized quiff and shaved short on the sides like his dad and Addie said she wanted to get her haircut but Josh didn't know if her mom wanted her hair to be cut so he just let the woman with nimble fingers style her long blonde hair into a two wrap around braids into a bow on the top of her head made only of hair a few bobby pins. When the barbers were done, Matthew looked like a tiny Tyler clone with blue eyes, that was the only difference between them and he was adorable. You could tell they were related, Addie looked like Minnie Mouse. Josh paid and moved on to the next place with two happy children.

\-------------

Next was the grocery store, He didn't know what he had to get from there so he once again called Tyler and this time he said 'I sent you a text an hour ago Josh, it a list of everything. I need you to not call me, Just text me okay? Bye' so he put both kids on Matthew's leashes and stuck his wrist through it like a wrist band and walked into the store. Tyler wanted sliced apples, cinnamon, 5 four packs of Redbull which is not healthy, applesauce, Reese's puffs cereal, half a gallon of milk and Hershey's chocolate syrup. He looked at the kids and saw they were holding hands still talking about kid shit but Josh did hear Addi saying something about girlfriends and boyfriends but he didn't pay it any mind. And he once again moved on to the next adventure. In the car Josh turned on the radio and a pop song that Josh didn't know but apparently Matthew did, he sang the fuck out of it and hit almost every note, Addi giggled and started to sing along with Matt. This kid just kept getting better and better. 

\-------------

Josh went to Banana Republic and picked up Tyler and Matty's suits, He texted Tyler because he didn't know what size suit set to get, 'Get whatever size that fits you and imma need you to try it on and send a picture' is what Tyler replied with. Josh was confused as all hell but apparently he was getting paid to do it so he got sized and tried on the suit jacket and matching trousers and dress shoes, he took a decent picture of himself in the mirror and sent it to Tyler who responded with 'Very nice, use my card to get that and i need you to get matching black ties for both the outfits,' and Josh did but Tyler was being pretty fucking suspicious of Tyler. He repeated the process of paying, buckling up the kids and driving to the next destination but this was getting boring. 

\-------------

Josh quickly entered a walmart to get a cheap wedding for 'Jenna' which was a iron and an ironing board and rushed back to Tyler's house and put up the groceries where he thought they should go and he put the gifts and the suits in Tyler's room even though he said not to but where else would he put them? He fed Matt and Addie and loaded them back up in the car. "Guys you wanna go to SkyZone!?" Josh asked with excitement. "Josh can we get ice cream first?" Addie asked sweetly in British accent, her's was lighter than her mom's but it was still there. "Fuck yeah we can!" Josh said before he could catch himself but the kids didn't seem to care since they were in the back celebrating. Josh drove to Graeter's ice cream shop and got Matthew a vanilla and chocolate swirl and Addie a brownie ice cream and Josh treated himself to an oreo flavored ice cream. They ate their ice cream and headed for the indoor trampoline amusement center. They got out and quickly entered the big building and paid for them all with the with some of the wad of cash Tyler gave him, Matthew and Addison headed over to the first trampoline they saw and Josh watched them. He was still slightly bored so he called his best friend to come hang with him.

"Brendon! I need you to come to the SkyZone we usually go to and come help me it's an emergency! Please hurry i'm in so much fucking pain!" Josh exaggerated and he heard Brendon jump up and the jingle of his keys. "Okay Josh i'm coming, just stay where you are," Brendon said, his voice full of concern. Josh could hear him getting in his car and tires screeching, he yelled 'Be safe!' before hanging up.

10 minutes later Josh saw Brendon throw a bunch of money to the guy at the booth to get in and he looked around for Josh and when he spotted him he ran over to him. "Josh are you okay? Where does it hurt, do i need to take you to the hospital?!" Brendon asked while lifting up Josh's shirt and seeing if the damages were on the outside, Josh laughed loudly at his gullible best friend, Josh then saw someone running up to both of them and Josh saw it was Brendon's long ass tree of a boyfriend and his second best friend. He laughed even louder because he was holding a first aid kit in his hands, he looked back to Brendon and saw the unamused look on Brendon's face and he laughed even harder. He calmed himself down after a minute but when he looked at Brendon again he immediately broke into laughter. He calmed down once more and decided that he should not look at Brendon anymore.

"Dude what the fuck, We thought you were seriously hurt. You scared the fuck out of us," Brendon said with a childish pout and lowered eyebrows. "Bren i'm sorry and i'm sorry Dal i didn't mean to scare you but i was just bored here without people my age," Josh said sincerely. Brendon's face softened and Dallon put a hand on Josh's shoulder as a silent form of forgiveness. "It's fine and since we already paid, let's get jumpin' motherfuckers!" Brendon shouted and earned disapproving looks from nearby parents but he didn't care because Brendon Boyd Urie didn't give a absolute shit about what people thought of him. 

Brendon grabbed Josh by the arm and Dallon by the hand and pulled them to the biggest trampoline with a ball pit and they started jumping on it and doing tricks, Josh still kept a close eye on both the kids who were jumping on the trampolines next to them. Brendon jumped into the ball pit and started sinking deeper into until you couldn't see him anymore and you could occasionally see Brendon's head coming above the little squares but it was gone two seconds later and you could hear him cursing under the soft blocks, Josh and Dallon were dying of laughter until Brendon stopped coming up and Dallon rolled his eyes because he just knew that his boyfriend gave up and started pouting so he went in to get him while Josh just stood there laughing. Matthew and Addison walked to Josh and Matt pulled on his hand, Josh looked down at the and bent to their level. 

"Joshie Addie has to pee real badly" Matthew said and pointed to Addie who had her legs twisted up and was bouncing. "Okay Matt, just stay on this trampoline and there will be two guys, one tall and one with a big forehead. Stay with them okay? i'll be back" Josh said then her picked up Addie and rushed her to the restroom, he stood there staring at his both the signs, should he take her into the men's restroom and be called a pedophile or whatever or the woman's restroom and be called a creep. He choose the women's toilet because what if there were other men in the other one. He prayed that no women were in there, he quickly opened the door and went into the handicapped stall.

"Addie can you use the toilet on your own?" Josh asked her softly and sat her down on the floor. She nodded and Josh sighed in relief then turned around to give the kid some privacy, this was always the problem when he was babysitting little girls. He felt awkward when he had to do things like that but he would usually man up and do what he had to do, if you was gonna be a babysitter he had to get the fuck over this. Josh heard a small 'I'm done' and turned towards Addie, she pulled up her leggings and skirt and waited for Josh to open the stall door, which he did. She ran to the lowest sink for kids and started to wash her hands, Josh gave her a paper towel. Addie grabbed Josh's hand and they left the restroom 

Josh and Addie went back to where they previously were and saw that Brendon and Dallon were staring at Matthew who were staring back at them, Josh walked over and sat down by Matt and earned a questionable look from both his friends.

"Josh who's kids have you kidnapped?" Brendon asked suspiciously and eyed Josh up and down. Josh chuckled and ruffled Matthew's newly cut hair. "They're mine, remember that girl Debby? Yeah." Josh said, trying and failing to make them believe him. Dallon and Brendon shared a look then look back a Josh with a 'I don't believe you' look.

"Josh even though your bi your still gay as all hell plus those kids don't even look like you so spill," Dallon said with a raised eyebrow, Josh flipped him off and Matthew giggled and did the same as Josh which made Addison do the same as Matt. Josh gasped and quickly grabbed their fingers and put the down. "Fuck, guys don't do that, that is bad." Josh scolded, Addison just shrugged and muttered a small apology but Matthew, being the most impressionable kid ever had to go and copy Josh. "Fuck! That's bad! Sorry!" Matthew said excitedly, Josh face palmed at his carelessness, he really needs to stop swearing. 

"Matt do  _not_ say that in front of your dad.  _Ever_. You only say it when your mad or frustrated but don't say it then either" Josh said sternly. Matt just nodded, Josh shooed both the kids away to the trampolines so he could talk to his friends. "Christ on a boat. You have such a potty mouth, sailor. I would not let my kids near you while their young." Brendon joked. Josh rolled his eyes at him.

"You swear more than i do so shut up, your a toddler in a grown man's body." Josh said then pushed Brendon playfully. 

"You got me there." Brendon referenced then nodded his head, suddenly he got up and jumped on the trampoline and did a front flip into the ball pit. Josh laughed and did the same as Brendon and Dallon just stuck with bouncing on the trampoline because he knew that they wouldn't be able to get out themselves. They played for a few hours until they got tired, Dallon and Brendon still wanted an explanation for the kids and Josh gave it to them. Afterwards they split ways and Josh remembered that he didn't bring any clothes for the night so he drove them to his small apartment and got a pair of sweatpants and two hoodies just in case. While they were in Josh's apartment Matthew and Addie crawled into Josh's bed and fell asleep, Josh smiled and he didn't see a reason to wake them and drive all the way back to Tyler's house so he climbed in bed with them and looked at the time on his alarm clock and it read '9:00' so he decided to take a short nap and after, he'd drive them back to Tyler's house.

 


	2. Wish we could turn back time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a flashback of Tyler's past and a lil bit of Joshler ;) (That is so cringy please don't look, also don't expect a lot from me cuz i've never wrote smut before. I am an innocent child of the lord)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried but failed miserably to make this interesting

Josh woke up to his phone ringing, he groggily reached for his phone, eyes still closed, and grabbed his it from his nightstand and answered it without looking at the Caller I.D. Matthew was sleeping on top of him, he gently laid him to the side with Addison.

"Hello?" Josh said groggily, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

"Dun i called you a million times! Where the heck are you with my child and Emily's child?!" Tyler yelled furiously. Josh gasped and looked at the time, it was almost 7 am. 

"I'm at my um...apartment?" Josh said and it sounded more like a question. 

"Why the f-" Tyler cut himself off with a sigh. "Josh please just bring me my child." Tyler finished calmly, Josh hummed in response and calmly hung up and as soon as he did he started panicking. He called the kids awake and rushed them to Tyler's car, much to their dismay but they didn't complain. Josh got in and started to rush carefully to Tyler's house, He repeatedly cursed not thinking about the kids in the back. He made it to his destination and saw Tyler glaring at him in the driveway and Emily was beside him with a worried expression, he fucked up. He parked the car and got out and unbuckled the kids, they saw their parents and ran to them happily and started talking about what they did and how fun it was. Emily said something to Tyler and he smiled and nodded and Emily walked over to Josh. 

"Thank you, i'm glad you didn't murder my child." Is all she said before getting in an old car with her kid and driving away. He looked over at Tyler and smiled awkwardly, Tyler glared at him and motioned for him to go into the huge house and Josh hesitantly did. As soon as he was in the house Tyler shut the door loudly and looked at Josh with less of a glare and more 'Really' look. Josh gulped and sighed, he had a feeling of what was about to happen: Tyler would yell, give him his money and tell him to get out his house but to his surprised, Tyler didn't do any of a sort. 

"Josh, thanks for watching my child, and picking up the clothes and taking Matty to get a haircut. It looks really nice, looks like a tiny me. Say, did he do anything weird or out of the ordinary?" Tyler asked with unsure eyes. He was referring Matthew's powers, Josh shook his head he didn't remember Matt doing anything weird. Tyler sighed in relief and sat Matt on floor, he started rambling to Tyler about what they did.

"Joshie took me and Addie to the haircut place and then we sang songs really loud in the car and Josh took us to trampoline world and we played with a forehead man and a tree and it was the best time ever! Can Joshie come over a lot, Daddy?" Matthew excitedly asked to his dad, Tyler smiled and rubbed Matthew's newly cut hair. 

"We'll see, bub but for now how about you go into the living room and get your backpack for school while i talk to Josh?" Tyler asked, Matthew nodded excitedly and ran into the living room. Tyler sighed happily at the little miracle, he then looked at Josh with a small smile, Josh started to apologize but Tyler quickly shushed him. 

"It's fine, Josh, i'm not mad. It looks like he had a great time with you, i have a question though, would mind being Matthew's regular babysitter? I can pay you 15 dollars an hour and if you don't have like transportation at times then i can give you that." Tyler asked then awkwardly started to fidget with his hands. Josh rolled his eyes. 

"Of course, it's kinda my job so why wouldn't i?" Josh asked but it was a rhetorical question, he smiled widely and it made Tyler smile a small shy smile. They walked to the living and talked and got to know each other better. Tyler learned that Josh was a teacher for the 5th graders at the school by Matthew's, He loved Taco Bell and Red Bull, He played the drums and he could play the trumpet, He learned that Josh only babysat part-time because of a bet he made with his friend two years ago, his friend was watching his niece for the night and invited Josh over and apparently he was doing a pretty bad job so Josh was like 'I can do a better job at babysitting than you' and the friend made a stupid bet: If Josh could babysit for four weeks then he'd give him 200 dollars and if he couldn't then vice versa and Josh had to do some dance about being wrong and Tyler wanted to see this dance so Josh did it and Tyler laughed for 5 minutes straight. Matthew's bus came and Tyler shipped him off and he went back to talk to Josh and he was oddly happy at being alone with him.

They cracked Jokes and laughed and also about some dark shit and Josh got little snippets of Tyler's past but he didn't tell him too much at one time, Josh was okay with that. When Josh would laugh or talk about something he liked or just looked away, Tyler would study him. He liked looking at Josh's face, he like the expressions Josh would make, he liked when Josh would squint his beautiful mocha eyes and stick his tongue in between his perfect white teeth, he liked Josh's laugh and liked how gravelly and perfect Josh's voice was and he liked when Josh would talk about the things he loved. He liked Josh's jawline and he liked Josh's lips, he wondered what they tasted like, he wondered how they'd feel kissing on his neck and telling him how much of a good boy he is, he wondered how it would feel to be wrapped up in his muscular arms, he wondered how it would feel to slowly go lower and lower until he reached Josh's co-. That escalated quickly.

He blushed at the semi-unwanted thoughts, he noticed that he was staring at Josh's crotch and was sporting a boner, he blushed furiously and looked at Josh who was still talking about his beloved drums and didn't notice Tyler's problem and Tyler was so freaking glad but he still had an awkward and uncomfortable boner. Tyler silently thanked God when Josh had to go to work soon but he also didn't want Josh to leave yet, he was now home alone with nothing to do. He quickly got rid of his boner with the thought of Josh, he felt guilty afterwards because he barely knew the man but it felt like he knew him all his life. Tyler went to his music room and started to play the piano, he started to think and his thoughts only revolved around Josh, he took out his journal and started writing whatever came to his mind.

He wrote about an hour and when he was done he noticed he drew small pictures of Josh on a couple pages, he was too sleepy to care. He hid his journal and wandered to his bedroom, on his king sized bed were the suits he asked Josh for, he hung them up in his huge closet and as he was walking out he saw that he had left a big pink vibrator on his nightstand where anyone could see it, he blushed and quickly put it in the drawer like someone was gonna see it. He got in bed and shivered at it's coldness, he didn't want to admit it but he missed Jenna and her warmth. He suddenly started thinking about his ex-fiance and how they messed up their relationship.

\---- _ **Flashback**_ \----

"Tyler, we should go out, i can get my mom to watch Matthew. You know she won't mind." Jenna said to Tyler, He was writing in his journal. He looked at his beautiful soon-to-be wife and smiled, he leaned up and kissed her and she kissed back.

"Okay baby, go get ready. i'll be there in a minute." Tyler said with a bright smile, Jenna squealed and clapped her hands before retreating into their bathroom. Tyler shook his head with a small smile, his fiance was something else. He laid on the bed with their two year old son, Matthew and started playing with him, he heard Jenna's phone ding and he assumed it was her mom or someone so he looked at it and it was a text from someone named 'Elijah' saying 'Hey babe, how you doin'? x' Tyler furrowed his brows and quickly texted back 'Who is this? I think you have the wrong number.' Tyler listened for Jenna and heard her singing in the shower, he had time. The phone dinged and Tyler looked at the message 'No, i'm sure i've got the right number, Jen i just texted you a few hours ago. Btw you left your purse at my house, babe.' Tyler was confused, he thought for a split second that Jenna was cheating on him but brushed it away because his sweet and innocent ball of sunshine would never do that. Would she? 

Tyler sent 'Ok, i have a question, what are we?' and got a heartbreaking response. 'What do you mean, your my fiance, we're about to get married in a few months???' Tyler stared in shock, tears started roll down his face at a rapid pace, he felt his heart shatter. He broke down in front of Matt, he sobbed uncontrollably. Matt tried to see about him but he wouldn't answer and he was sad that his dad was crying so he started crying softly. After about 10 minutes of being sad and crying Tyler was angry. Jenna's phone kept buzzing and Tyler grabbed it and created a small fire in the palm of his hand and burned the tiny device. Jenna smelled something burning so she hopped out the shower and put a towel around her small body and ran into their bedroom to see Tyler with his head down and in his hand was a a small burnt device that Jenna recognized as her phone, she gasped and stiffened up. 

"How long?" Tyler muttered lowly, Jenna didn't hear what he asked she only heard him mutter. "How long!?" Tyler repeated himself loudly, it made Jenna jump a little and Matthew whimpered slightly but neither parents noticed. Jenna finally spoke up. 

"3 years... 3 years ago in a few days.." Jenna said quietly. Tyler huffed almost silently. "Why? You let me propose to you, you let me move in with you. Jenna we have a two year old son! I-Is he even my c-child?!" Tyler raised his voice, Jenna had tears rolling down her face, Tyler scoffed. She had nothing to cry about, she's the one who caused this. 

"Yes, he is your child." Jenna said trying to remain calm. Tyler lifted his head up and looked at Jenna, he shook his head. "We've been together since high school! Did all those years mean nothing to you?! I go out everyday and night and work for you and Matthew both and this is how i'm treated?!" Tyler yelled with tears in his eyes. Jenna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You wanna know why i did this Tyler? I did this because of this. Your away for 20 hours a day everyday and when you do come home all you do is sleep and eat and write in that stupid journal full of idiotic things! Jesus Christ, don't even get me started on that crying, you cry so fucking much like the world hates you and everything in your life is wrong but your a fucking millionaire at 22 years old and your parents give you everything you want and more! You have a brother, Zack, who looks up to you, you're his fucking idol Tyler, When was the last time you called him huh?! You claim you love your family so much then why don't you call Zack?! Did you know that Zack has a baby?! a little girl named Taylor, after Zack's big brother that he loves so fucking much that he named his damn kid after you! And you also have an imaginary friend like really Tyler? Your 22 and you still have an imaginary friend! 'Blurryface' is not real nor will he ever be! You do stupid shit like slit your wrists and blame it on 'Blurryface' but really Tyler it's just your sick twisted mind craving for attention, You're not going to get anywhere in life running around singing about killing yourself and playing with some imagination made person! And then your always doing those little magic trick with the fire and the moving things around with your mind, it makes you nothing but a freak! Maybe try to be a good dad and actually care for your child! You don't know anything about him but you claim you love him and you were never good in bed! i am just sick of your bullshit Tyler! I'm sick of it! Get out. Get out of my apartment!" Jenna yelled furiously, Matthew was crying in the corner and Tyler was glaring at Jenna. If looks could kill. Tyler grabbed Matthew's diaper bag and grabbed him up and let him rest on his hips, he started to leave but he decided to be petty and freeze over the bedroom. Jenna gasped and glared at Tyler who was now leaving. 

\---- _ **Few days after that**_ \----

Tyler and Matthew were staying with Tyler's parents, they were very helpful with Matthew. They fed him, bathed him and clothed him and took him to preschool, Tyler was very grateful for them. He would cry at night or when he was alone, he loved this woman, he wanted to start a new life with her and have at least three children, he wanted a little girl. He still loves this woman after what she did to them and he doesn't know why, he just hates himself for it. He hates that she broke him like this, he hates how she doesn't even care, he hates that she was right about everything she said, he hates how he lets this get to him so much. He hates how broken he is, how weak he looks, how his parents have to stop working and take care of  _his_ child because he's a pathetic sack of shit.

He hates how he can't take care of his only son because some woman cheated on him and broke him. But she wasn't just  _some_ woman, she was _his_  woman, the woman he loves enough to jump in front of a bus for, he'd get shot a million times over for her. And back in highschool when he was diagnosed with depression and anxiety and had suicidal thoughts almost everyday, this woman had helped him through it, she helped him take his pills every she made him smile and laugh genuinely, she helped him stop self-harming, she  _saved his life,_ back then he knew that he'd live for this woman. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her walking into his house unannounced, he'd be six feet under and not dealing with all this bullshit, he wouldn't have to take care of a kid, he wouldn't have to be hurting so much, he wouldn't have any problems to deal with if she had just let him bleed out on the floor. 

With all those thoughts, Tyler began crying again. He didn't want to but he did. 

\---- ** _Few weeks afterwards_** \----

Tyler had fell back into his depressed stage, it was never gone just got a bit better. He would barely eat and what he did eat his mother had to force it down his throat (Not literally), he couldn't cry anymore because the first week had drained him of energy, he'd never gotten it back since. He would barely come out of his childhood bedroom and when he did it was to go to the bathroom to hate himself more. His thoughts became suicidal again since he stopped taking his medications, he wrote them down into a small journal he had back in highschool, he made three songs and didn't even realize it. When he did come out of his room he'd see Matthew behind on the staircase behind a gate people use to keep dogs and kids from getting into room, crying and longingly looking at the door. Tyler would think, Matthew's mom was probably in another state with some random dude having the time of her life, while Tyler doing the exact opposite, he stayed in a room all day writing, thinking, creating little fireballs and snowballs and waterballs and hating himself while Matthew hadn't seen his mom or dad in weeks, he was just two years old he didn't deserve any of this but Tyler would just go back into his room and cry. 

One night when the voices got too loud he got out his secret stash of razors from a small opening in his closet and headed for the bathroom. He walked out of the room and he saw Matthew there at the gate but he wasn't crying he was just frowning and playing with his fingers. He heard the sound of Tyler's door opening and he quickly looked up and frowned, tears started to roll down his face, he called out to Tyler and Tyler couldn't help it, he picked up Matt being careful not to press on his cuts. 

"You okay buddy?" Tyler asked the little boy, Matthew just cried harder. "I miss you and mommy is gone! Is she dead? Are you dead?" Matthew asked while crying in Tyler's neck. Tyler shushed him and calmed him down. 

"Mommy and i are okay bud, we're just gonna stay away from each other for a while. You'll understand when your older but now just go back down stairs and go to sleep." Tyler said softly and tried to pry Matt off him but he wouldn't budge. Tyler heard his parent's hushed voices downstairs, he quietly stepped over the gate and walked downstairs with Matthew on his hip and listened to his parents conversation. 

"Kelly. He's 22 years old. He had energy to make this little boy he has the energy to take care of him. Matthew hasn't saw him in three weeks, he misses his father, he hasn't smiled in a week and he has night terrors!" Tyler's dad whisper-yelled. He heard his mom sigh and figured she pinched the bridge of her nose as she always do. 

"Yes, Chris i know, i know. Tyler does need to start taking responsibility for his child, yes but he just found out that his fiance has been cheating on him for three years and let him impregnate her and have a baby that is turning three in a few days, and you know he has depression. He fell Chris, he fell back into that hole he was in four years ago! He needs our help, he can't take care of himself and a baby in this state." His mom replied. Matthew started going limp, he was asleep. Tyler wasn't paying attention to him so he kept listening.

"No he has had enough time, He's my son and i love him, that's why i'm doing this. He's got to get his act together by the end of the week before i'm kicking him out, I'll let him stay in the two bedroom apartment for one month free of charge but he has to get a real job and take care of Matty, put his money back in our bank account leave him three thousand until he cleans up his act, then you can give everything back to him and he can stay in the mansion when he does. I'm doing this for his own good, he needs to man up." His dad said sternly, Tyler gasped quietly and forgot he had Matty in his hands, he used the hand he was using to hold Matt to run his fingers through his hair. He quickly realized his mistake and scooped Matt up before he could fall, that was a mistake. Matt's body had pressed roughly onto four of his newly healing cuts and a deeper cut and ripped them open. Tyler let out a cry of pain and that woke up Matt, Tyler quickly sat him on the floor and he noticed that Matt had blood on his skin and on the back of his clothes from the way he was resting on Tyler's arm. Tyler quickly took it off and wiped the blood on the little boy's arm with it and ran back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Crap. This is bad." Tyler mumbled when he unwrapped the gauze on his arms and saw it was bleeding and some of the cuts looked infected. He forgot to clean them. He had to go to the hospital. Fuck, this is bad. He had to do something, he didn't want his parents to know so he used his shirt to stop the blood from coming out so fast and ran to his room which was down the hall from the bathroom. He searched for his phone in his bag and found it, he quickly dialed the number he memorized by heart and prayed that they'd answer. It rang three times before it was picked up. 

"Hello?" Zack said with sleep evident in his voice, Tyler just remembered how late it was but he needed to go to the hospital now. 

"Zack i need you to take me to the hospital, like right now and fast but don't let mom and dad know your here." Tyler said quickly and hung up. He put on a red beanie and slipped on a short sleeve shirt and waited for his brother. Zack was there in 5 minutes with worried eyes, he ran up the stairs quietly and saw Matt at the top of the stairs with a sad frown. He stepped over the gate and ran to Tyler's room and saw Tyler laying on the bed with his eyes closed and bleeding, he ran over to his brother and shook him, he didn't respond.

"Tyler! Wake up Tyler!" Zack started to cry, he lifted his big brother who wasn't so big, up and threw him over his shoulder and ran downstairs. Zack put Tyler in the car and ran back to get Matthew. Matthew was buckled up in the back seat and Tyler in the front. Zack heard Tyler mumbled something but Zack didn't understand.

"Don't tell mom anything." Is what he said before passing out again. Zack rushed him to the emergency room and the nurses took him into the back, Zack called his wife Tatum and told her what happened and asked her to come get Matthew which she obeyed. Zack was now waiting on the doctors to tell him everything was going to be okay. He was there for three hours until a doctor called Tyler's name. Zack shot up and the doctor walked over to him.

"How is he? Is he okay? He isn't dead is he? Please don't tell me he's gone!" Zack rambled with tears in his eyes, the doctor calmed him down.

"I'm Dr. Edwards, Your brother will be fine. He has deep cuts on his arms so he had to get stitches, he lost quite a bit of blood though. He'll be okay. He awake if you want to see him. Also he is under a lot of anesthesia so that's why he's like that." Dr. Edwards told him, Zack nodded and the doctor showed him where he was. When Zack entered the room he saw Tyler looking at nothing with dead eyes. Zack frowned and slowly walked into the room.

"Hey Ty, how you doing bud?" Zack asked slowly so Tyler could understand, Tyler looked over to the sound of someone talking. When he looked at Zack he saw a black monster that looks like a five year old drew it, Zack was still talking but Tyler's attention was on the thing above Zack's head.

"Z-Zack? There's something on your head. It's a monster. Matty's scared of those, when he was one years old i would check under his bed and in his closet for a monster because he wouldn't go t'sleep without it but little did he know that the monsters weren't in his closet or under his bed, it was there kissing him goodnight every night. It was driving him to school when his mom was out doing god knows what. It was there in a room locked away in it's parents house being a depressed, anxiety ridden, suicidal headcase. I am his monster, Zack, I am a monster. I tried, i really did but i couldn't. I knew that it wasn't gonna work, everything was falling apart already, the wall was about to fall. If it took one more hit then all of the problems, lies and all kinds of crazy shit would come out. You can't build a house on a foundation of lies and bury your problems in the backyard and expect them to stay buried, sure it seems like your house is big and nice and nothings wrong with it. But then you'll find a small crack in the ceiling it's not that big and noticeable so you just leave it alone but then a crack is in a wall, it's mighty big and it's letting in cold air. Instead of fixing it you find a roll of duct tape made with little white lies. You tape the crack but every crack you don't fix connects together and make a huge crack, you panic and try to fix it with more duct tape but that makes it worst. Soon there's a huge fucking hole in the wall but you guys just ignore it and hope it'll go away but no it won't go away until you fix that hole. Your house that you thought was nice and was very proud of is now slowly falling apart, you don't want it to happen because you've got a family to take care of, so you go out to the backyard and bury your own problems and try to fix your house that you love so dearly just so your family can be happy again. You start small and fix a few small cracks everything seems normal until your girlfriend starts being distant and you have to start staying in your house that now has three more huge holes, and take care of the baby that you didn't know you needed. The baby is only a distraction from your house that is falling apart at a rapid pace, you know that it's falling apart but there is nothing you can do, you spent all your money on this one house but you don't have anymore money to fix it, it's falling fast. You know it's gonna crash and burn but you still stick with it, just because you put so much effort into it, you put everything you had into this house and you can't just up and leave, you love this house, it has so many good memories. The problems you buried in the backyard are now spreading to your house, if it takes one more hit then it's over. You propose to your now fiance and you guys are happy until your not. She becomes distant again, she's staying out longer than usual, she's gone in the wee hours of the morning. You love her enough to trust her so you and your two year old are at home trying to figure out how to fix this house because you don't have anymore money. Then one night when your fiance is taking a shower she gets a message from another fiance she has and you get tired of fixing the house, something in you wants that house to burn down to the ground and go to hell. That house had fell, Zack, it fell and my fiance went to go build another house with another man. She left me and Matt at the broken house and expected us to manage. i can't manage, i can't i just want to end it all, Zack. I don't want to be here without her! I loved her... i loved her so much but she left. I want to build a new home for just me and Matt but i can't because i'm so broken, he broke me and i can't fix myself" Tyler broke down into sobs, some of his words were slightly slurred because of the medicine but Zack understood. 

He let the tears flow. His brother was repeating 'i want to die' and 'please kill me' 'let me die' and he looked so broken, Jenna had broken his big brother. He felt himself become enraged, she broke him and left him to see about her child. Tyler started to pull out his IV and other cords that were hooked up to his body, and got out of bed. Zack watched as his brother walked over to the supplies the doctors used to stitch him up, Tyler picked up a scalpel. Zack rushed over to Tyler only to have Tyler push him into a wall without looking at him. Zack called out for Tyler to put it don't but he only gave Zack an apologetic look and whispered something.

"I'm sorry Z, i love you guys, make sure you tell mom. Take care of Matty for me. Tell him i love him." Tyler said softly with a small smile, Zack didn't know what was worse: The fact that Tyler looked so at peace with this or the fact this had been Tyler's most genuine smile in weeks. Tyler took the blade to his wrist, right by his vein. Zack shouted as loud as he could but Tyler had muffled his voice, Zack made a lot of noise to attract someone, anyone at all. One nurse came in and saw Tyler and caught him off guard and sedated him, he dropped to the floor and the scalpel fell and hit the floor and so did Zack. He cried in relief and a whole bunch of doctors and nurses came into the room, the nurse who sedated Tyler walked him into the waiting room. 

"Hey you alright? Sorry that was such a cliche question." The nurse said, she had a British accent. "No, my brother tried to commit suicide in front of me. I'm gonna lose my mind goddamn it. I need to call my parents and tell them what's going on." Zack said with his head in his hands. The British nurse nodded. 

"Okay, i'm nurse Jackson but you can call me Miss Jackson or Emily. If you need anything just call for me, i try to be there. Just hold on, your brother is going to get better." Emily reassured, Zack thought she was a little too young to be working at a hospital but he didn't question it. He nodded and thanked her before going outside and calling his mom. 

"Mom, Tyler's in the hospital, you need to come down here now." Zack told her. He heard his mom getting up and say a small 'i'm coming' before they hung up.

\-----

Tyler had woken up to his parents, Zack, Matt, Tatum, Matt and Taylor and Melanie, his best friend.

He explained everything shamefully and everyone forgave him and they talked about different things and they made Tyler laugh real laughs and he had his baby boy in his arms, he forgot about Jenna and for once, he was happy. Until the doctor came.

"Mr. Joseph, we have looked through your old hospital files and we need to keep you for psychiatric assessment." Dr. Edwards said, she was reading something on her clipboard.

"Uh it's Tyler actually and i don't want to do that, i'm gonna go home and be with my baby, thanks though." Tyler told her happily and kissed Matthew on his short fluffy hair. The doctor frowned at Tyler's words, Tyler actually didn't have a choice. Dr. Edwards could do it against his will but she didn't like doing that.

"Tyler, i'm afraid you don't have a choice. You need help and we're gonna help you." She said softly, trying to make it easier for the both of them. Tyler furrowed his brows and let out a breathy laugh.

"What? I was supposed to be discharged today, i don't want to stay here i want to be with my family." Tyler started to work himself up, what if they keep him and find something wrong with him and make him stay at the hospital. Tyler shook his head. "No no, i'm gonna go home, mom take me home. Please." Tyler pleaded, Kelly started talking to the doctor and the she showed Kelly a signed Form 1. Kelly looked at Tyler apologetically and shook her head.

"I'm sorry baby, they can keep you here legally. Even if you don't want it. But it could be good for you." Kelly sighed, Dr. Edwards had said it was time for Tyler to go and everyone sadly started to say goodbye. Tyler was crying, he didn't want to go back to rehab, he wanted to go home and try to build himself back up so he can be there for Matty. Melanie hugged Tyler and he didn't let her go.

"No Mel! Don't leave!" Tyler cried, Melanie's heart broke. Tyler had been through this back in highschool and it wasn't a great experience for him. 

"I'm so sorry Ty but i have to, i'll visit every time i can. You are not alone." She said softly then kissed his cheek and sadly walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Tyler still had Matthew in his lap, Tatum started to pick him up and Tyler begged her not to. 

"Tate, please, don't take him please Tate!" Tyler begged but Matt and Tatum both were out of the room. Tyler just cried silently and watched his family leave him alone. Just like Jenna had. 

He hates being broken. He hates that he called Zack. He hates himself for being so weak. He hates himself.

Tyler decided to push down everything and mind control the doctor and discharge himself, that's exactly what he did. He walked out the hospital with an evil smirk, he walked all the way to Zack's house and told them the doctor changed her mind and discharged him, Zack was suspicious but he didn't question it.

\----- _ **End of Flashback**_ \-----

Tyler shot out of bed and ran down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell ringing. He opened the door and Josh was standing there with Matt at his feet. Josh's gasped and covered Matthew's eyes, Tyler tilted his head in confusion. Why was Josh looking at him that way? Tyler blushed when he realized that he didn't have on any pants, he must've taken them off in his sleep again. 

"Sorry Josh! I didn't know, come in while i put them back on. I'll just be a minute." Tyler said awkwardly but Josh didn't seem to notice because he checking him out. "Oh is alright, doll. I don't mind. Not one bit." Josh said seductively, Tyler turned beet red and rushed away, he felt Josh staring at his ass but something inside him didn't mind, it liked it. Josh stared at his ass all while Tyler was going up the upstairs and he didn't miss the it jiggled every step he took. He needed to get to know this doe eyed Angel and make him his. He knew exactly what to do, it'll probably take time depending on what type of person Tyler was. Josh made himself at home and sat on Tyler's couch and turned on a movie, Matthew sat down on his tiny beanbag chair and watched with Josh, it was spring break so he didn't have any homework. Tyler came down in loose sweatpants and a black hoodie that said 'Ohio'. He sat down on the couch really close to Josh, he didn't seem to mind so Tyler stayed. They watched 'The lorax' and Josh heard Tyler silently singing all the songs that came on, now Josh knew where the little boy got such a beautiful voice from. 

"You sound beautiful. Even though your singing a song about chopping down trees." Josh chuckled, Tyler smiled widely at the compliment. He was a sucker for compliments. He sang louder.

"Well, there's a principal of nature, (principal of nature) that almost every creature knows, called survival of the fittest (survival of the fittest) and check it this is how it goes  
The animal that is has got to scratch and bite and claw and bite and punch  
And the animal that doesn't, well the animal that doesn't," Tyler sang along including the backing vocals with the movie, Matt heard his dad sang and sang the back up vocals and they ended up singing to each other. Tyler continued "Winds up  
Someone else's," "lu-lu-lu-lu-unch!" sings Matty "munch, munch, munch, munch, munch" All three of them sang together. Tyler burst out in laughs, his laugh was contagious because Josh caught it and so did Matt. Soon it was a laughing fest, they didn't even realize that Tyler was now leaning on Josh. The laughter died down and now Tyler was fully aware of what he was doing, he looked up at Josh and saw that he was already staring at him. He blushed when Josh kept glancing at his lips, he did the same as Josh, they slowly leaned in and connected their lips. Tyler sighed into it. Josh deepened the kiss and their tongues fought for dominance and Tyler lost, he wasn't complaining though. Tyler crawled into Josh's lap and Josh started working on his neck, he bit and sucked and Tyler moaned and he quickly came to reality when he heard a surprised gasp. 

"No! Don't eat my daddy! He isn't a food." Matthew said to Josh with his eyebrows stretched downwards trying to come off as intimidating, It was only cute though. Josh held his hands up in defeat and mumbled out a 'sorry'. Matthew smiled and turned to his daddy. "Daddy i think Joshie is hungry. He needs apples!" Matthew said and tried to pull Josh to the kitchen, Josh got up and followed the little boy. Tyler closed his eyes then sighed and went on to the kitchen with the others, he really needs to get that kid a hobby.

"Well i guess i need apples." Josh said with shrug, Tyler gave him a whole apple but Matthew wasn't pleased with it. "No, he needs cut apples like apples you give me." Matthew said, taking the apple out of Josh's hand and giving it back to Tyler, Tyler wanted to lite the apple on fire but he didn't. He forced a smile and bent down to Matt.

"Okay Matthew. I'll get him 'cut apples' just hold on." He said, Matthew nodded and smiled brightly. "Daddy's gonna get you cut apples! They taste so yummy!" Matthew said when he ran back to Josh, Josh laughed at how adorable this small family is, he wondered where the mom was. He'd ask later.

"Okay here you go  _Joshie_ , enjoy." Tyler said lowly and grabbed an apple and dipped it into the caramel on the side and seductively ate it in front of Josh. He saw out the corner of his eye that Josh was looking at him so he grabbed a banana and peeled it slowly and inserted it into his mouth and seductively deepthroated it. As he was pulling it out some of it got caught on his teeth and he scrunched his face in disgust, he accidentally bit into it and the taste was on his tastebuds. He gagged and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, he groaned and continued to throw up because he could still taste the disgusting fruit. He heard Josh in the doorway laughing, he had his arms crossed and his head tilted and he was staring at Tyler amusedly, Tyler glared him and searched for a spare toothbrush, he found it and quickly brushed his teeth, he gargled mouthwash and spit it out until the taste was gone. 

"Why would you eat that, you said you didn't like them so why did you put it in your mouth." Josh laughed at Tyler's stupidity. 

"Because, shut up this is my house and i put whatever i want in my mouth." Tyler said like a  angry little kid. Josh shook his head with a small smile and leaned in and kissed the side of Tyler's mouth, he hated bananas too so he wasn't taking any chances. Tyler smiled at the small kiss, he thought of something. 

"So Josh.. I don't want to make you uncomfortable but do you wanna maybe... i don't know.. friends..with benefits?" Tyler asked shyly, afraid of getting turned down. Josh just smirked.

"You want me to be your nutty buddy?" Josh asked and laughed loudly. Tyler frowned because he thought maybe Josh didn't want to be anything more than friend. He then realized that that was a meme and he let out a giggle. 

"Sure, then maybe we could go on a date and become actual boyfriends but who knows?" Josh said and slowly walked away, Tyler gasped and stopped him.

"I like your idea better. Both our ideas?" Tyler asked hesitantly. Josh nodded and kissed Tyler on his lips again, Tyler kissed back happily. He didn't care if they were moving too fast, He liked Josh and he hasn't had anyone this nice come along since Jenna. He wasn't about to pass him up.

"We can go to the movies like a cliche movie couple." Tyler suggested, Josh shook his head.

"Nah, probably just gonna make out with you in the back." Josh replied and walked into the living room. Tyler blushed at his straight forwardness.

"W-We could go to the carnival or we could go to my favorite place?" Tyler suggested, Josh seemed to like this. 

"Your favorite place would be nice. We'll go there." Josh said, sitting on the couch. He pulled Tyler onto his lap, Tyler smiled and looked at Josh and kissed him. Josh kissed him back, immediately taking over. 

"Daddy!" Matty shouted and the two making out, he still thought they were eating each other. Oh the child innocence. 

"Okay bub we'll stop, watch your movie." Tyler said with a wide smile.

"My favorite place. Meet me here at 10:00 am. It's a date." Tyler said excitedly, Josh nodded and made sure Matt wasn't watching, he started biting and sucking hickies on Tyler's neck. He tilted his head to the side and let Josh do his thing while he sat and enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what ya think. And please point out any errors that i might have missed. I didn't reread.  
> Also i'm gonna put this on hold so i can watch 13 reasons why. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> It'll get better in the next chapter i promise. This was like an introduction for them, all the real stuff with happen in the next chapter.


End file.
